Angela Anaconda
Angela Anaconda is a very confident and tomboyishly beautiful American middle class girl, with freckles all over her face, and short, pretty, auburn hair. She has a rivalry with her faux French classmate Nanette Manoir (whose first name she Angela pronounces as 'Ninatte'. who once referred to Angela as Angela Ana-Garbage, often calling her "Nanette Manure" and "Ninny-Poo" among other insults. As a result, Nanette tries, usually successfully, to get Angela in trouble. Angela often imagines situations where calamities befall Nanette and at least once Gordy, who is actually her Angela's friend) while she gets the upper hand. Aside from Nanette, Angela also dislikes Mrs. Brinks, as she likes Nanette and punishes Angela for things she never did such as clapping erasers. She is also known to frequently use the phrase "on account of." In the episode "Ancient Greeks" she is given a number of parts ranging from Medusa to Prometheus to Atlas for a school play due to Nanette's displeasure in Angela's acting performance, casting Angela as Atlas which ironically resulted in the papier-mache globe rolling across the stage. In the episode "Angela Who" she becomes the first Anaconda to squeeze both her legs behind her head, and due to jibes from Mark and Derek, begins to doubt that she is an Anaconda and goes on a crusade to find out once and for all who her real friends where. Once, during a lie, she imagined herself as a global sucess called Honest Angela who was such a hit that people would say things like 'I didn't do it! Honest Angela!' Angela is depicted as the leader and tactical planner of her group. Looks Angela Anaconda wears an orange dress and has auburn hair. She speaks in a high pitched hillbilly accent. Trivia *She is voiced by Sue Rose. * She is the leader of a gang formed by her circle of friends. * Despite being his friend, she has called Gordy Rhinehart names such as nerd, fish-lips and weakling. This is no longer strange in modern society, and as such is completely irrelevant. * She is tomboyish enough to have wanted to see "Monster Truck Rally" in the episode Pet Peeves and there was a schooltrip vote between it and "Ballet Russe" (the one Nanette Manoir suggested), which was a tie. A very overelaborated point, she's just a tomboy. * Angela Anaconda will join with Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * Angela Anaconda will join with Pooh and his friends In Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * Angela appeared in Pooh's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie * Angela guest starred in Winnie the Pooh and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly * Angela's best friend of Gina Lash, Kai Chang, Harmony Bear, Twilight Sparkle, Veliena Jackson, Dorie Goodwyn, Blythe Baxter, Timmy Turner, Abby, Ami Onuki and Cheer Bear. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Narrators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Allies Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroines